


Imagine- Louis and Harry Play Pretend!

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Imagination, Infantilism, M/M, Playing Pretend, imagine, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaaaand I'm back to writing ageplay fan fics.<br/>Lovely.<br/>This one I write as I go, so I might ramble a lot.<br/>*ALSO* In case you didn't know, this contains ageplay, which some people may not like. If you don't know what it is, go google it and behold the horror (or the wonder, depends how you look at it).<br/>Enjoy, mummy directioners~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine- Louis and Harry Play Pretend!

Your babies- Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles, are in their bedroom playing pretend with each other. They love doing that! They'd pretend they were a lot of things; astronauts, kings, football players, and they even pretend to be a parental figure to one while the other pretends he's the baby! The only thing you wish they would pretend is to be asleep by bedtime.

As they are upstairs, Louis notices that Harry is acting strange. Harry occasionally whines and squirms, like he has to go to the bathroom. That couldn't be it! _Everyone_ knows teachers don't go to the bathroom... Do they?

Harry whimpers and sat in his chair in front of Louis', Harry being the teacher and Louis being the student in their pretend school game. Harry kicks his legs a little and fidgets, feeling his crotch go a little warm from pressing his thighs so lightly together. You are trying to get Harry and Louis to use the potty for when you run out of diapers and have to go to the store to get more without having accidents. Harry, being the good little boy he is, tries really hard to obey you, but it's not easy at all when you're used to diapers. He starts thinking about wearing diapers... How soft they are... How cute the designs are on them.. How you can just let go in them if you needed to... Yeah, that'd feel really good right about now. Just staying right where he was, weeing into his cute teddy bear designed diaper, feeling they padded cloth grow warm and damp and heavy...

Harry is so caught up in his fantasy that he accidentally lets a spurt of urine escape his grip. He whines and stops the flow, the front of his shorts staining a little where he peed. He whimpers and kicks his legs more, his face turning a little red.

"Teachewr?" Louis asks.

"Hand!" Harry says, reminding Louis to raise his hand if he wants to talk. "An' it's Mistewr Styles."

"Sowwy..." Louis raises his hand, "Mistewr Styles?"

"Hmm?"

"Why yew wook wike yew gotta pottee?" Louis asks. Harry blushes and kicks his legs. "Wewl Mistewr Styles?"

"'Cause I can!" Harry replies sharply, slumping in his seat. "I da teachewr an' I c'n do wha' I wan'!"

"Oh... Sowwy..." Louis says quietly, looking down at his paper and scribbling on it with a marker, doing his attempt to write the numbers 1-5. Harry continues to squirm and whine softly in his chair, pressing his thighs even tighter together, grabbing his crotch with his right hand and kicking his legs, all so he can't pee his pants like a baby would. 

After a while, Louis starts squirming himself, raising his hand urgently, "Mistewr Styyyyyyles!!"

"Wha'?" Harry asks quietly, squirming.

"I hafta go pottee!" Louis said, squirming desperately, "Weally badwy!" At first, Harry doesn't reply, since he is dealing with his own desperation at the moment. Louis whimpers and crosses his legs, his eyes shimmering with tears, "Pweeeease take mwe to da pottee, Mistewr Styles?" Louis practically begs, pouting a little to add to his already off the charts cuteness. Harry remembers what you said one time- If Louis had to go to the bathroom, Harry had to take him because he knew where it was and Louis didn't.

While Harry is still thinking about what you said, Louis whimpers, feeling his crotch slowly grow warm, thinking he had wet himself already. His lower lip trembles as he prepares for one of his infamously loud toddler wails. Hearing Louis whimper like that, Harry snaps out of it and gets out of his seat, grabbing Louis' hand and getting him up, "It otay! Yew're not wet!" Harry points to Louis' crotch. Louis smiles and giggles, blinking his tears away. Harry sighs and starts taking Louis to the upstairs bathroom. It felt like hell climbing up the stairs with Louis, since he moves so slowly. With every step Harry takes, he feels a spurt of urine leak into his cupcake designed underwear, which then leaks onto his shorts, staining them and occasionally leaking down his legs. 

When Harry and Louis finally make up upstairs, Louis starts bouncing and whining, grabbing his crotch, "P-po-potteeeeeeeeee!!" He cries out, pressing his thighs tightly together. 

"C-come on den!" Harry says, taking Louis' hand again and leading him to the bathroom, planning to go in before Louis can. When he was about to go in, leaving Louis and closing the door, he hears Louis whimper loudly, sounding like he was about to cry. Harry sighs and opens the door, getting out and letting Louis in instead. Louis smiles and closes the door behind him, taking his pants off and hopping onto the toilet, sighing happily and letting go into the toilet.

From outside the bathroom Harry can hear Louis pissing into the toilet, the sound of urine hitting water making him lose it and completely soak his pants. He whimpers at first, not liking his pants to feel so warm and heavy, but finally gives up and sighs in relief, leaning up against the wall and forcefully weeing into his shorts. His cupcake underwear are drenched by now, and his shorts are as well, his urine pouring down his legs and onto the floor underneath him, causing a forceful sound of liquid on hard surface. After a few minutes, his stream finally ceases, the last few drops of urine causing a tiny, soft _plink, plink_ sound. 

You go upstairs to see what all the noise is about. Then you see Harry, leaning up against the wall, a large puddle underneath him. "Harold Edward Styles..." You say, eyeing the puddle, then him. Harry gulps. Full name. That means _big_ trouble. Harry whimpers and starts crying loudly, scared of being in trouble with you. You are the only one he can go to if he feels sad, mad, or just wants to cuddle! He never wants to make you made at him!

You sigh and lift him up gently, "There there, it's okay, cupcake..." You pat his back, bouncing him gently, "Accidents happen! Did you not make it in time, sweetie?"

Harry nods, sniffling and hiccuping, pointing to the door, "Lou-bear's in dere..."

"Ah, I see," You say, kissing Harry's cheek. "Well, I guess you won't be needing the potty anymore, huh?" You carry him to the bedroom and lay him on the floor, taking his pants and cupcake underwear off, "Jeez, sweetie! Your cupcakes are all wet!" You say, wiping him clean with baby wipes. You reach into a dresser drawer and pulled out a cupcake pattenred diaper, "See these nappies, cupcake?" You ask.

Harry nods, really wanting to wear them.

"Well, until we can properly potty-train you, you can wear these, okay?" You taped the diaper onto Harry, Harry smiling and cooing, touching the diaper happily. He looks up at you, smiling his signature cheeky smile. You smile back and kiss his nose, sitting him up and playing with his curly brown hair.


End file.
